


相亲相爱

by WASD123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WASD123/pseuds/WASD123
Summary: CP：VD+ND警告：！我流ABO设定！孕期play！微微三明治play！文笔辣鸡+OOC请慎入一时想写ABO黄色废料，于是这一篇横空出世——总结起来就是双A争O←就是这样（。因为是自己设定的ABO，所以和普遍的设定不一样。这里A一生只能标记一人，相反的O愿意的话能被一人以上标记，先标记者比后来者地位高，大概就是正妻和二太太（？）的感觉（。取名废的我实在想不到要怎样取标题（吐血）





	相亲相爱

尼禄从妮可的口中得知去了魔界的两人回到了人界，听到这个消息时他差点挂了妮可的电话。他的拍档语气揶揄，只差当场揭穿他的omega被别人标记的事实。

“别担心小男孩，你的妈妈爱你哦！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“闭嘴！” 尼禄狠狠地盖上了电话。

他现在很有必要到DMC事务所一趟，无论是去来个父慈子孝的交流还是去宣誓alpha对omega的主权。刻在血里和骨里的独占欲不断发出鸣叫，咆哮着要得到解放。尼禄抓起绯红女皇，不意外地听到了门外的车笛声。

“总算有点像拍档了！”

++++

舌尖交缠着，银丝被迫从嘴角流出，但丁哼哼唧唧地向维吉尔要求更深的吻，他的哥哥也乐意满足他的愿望。

常年握着阎魔刀的手掌上茧摩擦着乳尖，颤抖的胸脯不自觉得往上抬起，被用力地按捏着，疼痛与快感同时传递。但丁紧紧地抱着维吉尔，鼻尖闻到的是让他无比安心的酒香味，浓烈的茴香刺激着混乱的脑袋，生理眼泪随着温柔的抽动滑下脸颊。

维吉尔把自己的身躯覆在但丁的上方，一只手不停地挑逗着坚硬的乳尖，指甲刮弄着或是用手掌搓揉，把那对比一般男性还有柔软肥大的奶子搓地发红。另一只手也没有空着，抓着但丁的头发玩弄，银色发丝在指间滑落，凌乱又柔软地散落在床上。维吉尔再次吻上但丁，缠绵而悠长的吻让但丁一度无法呼吸，像个初次亲吻的稚子一样。

维吉尔的阴茎在湿热的甬道浅浅地探入，穴口被粗大的形状撑开，努力吞着也渴望更多。维吉尔缓慢地挺动腰肢，让但丁适应着自己的尺寸，虽然半魔的恢复力很好，但现在但丁是特殊情况。他释放出自己的信息素，像一件大衣包裹着但丁，安抚下紧绷着的弟弟。浓滑的苦艾酒的香味环绕着但丁的苹果味，宛如被泡在酒里的成熟果实，但丁看起来可口极了，维吉尔舔了一口但丁的喉结，再轻轻地咬下去，颤栗的呻吟是果实的甜味。

粗大的龟头顶到了生殖腔的小口，但丁立刻缩卷身躯，被泪水沾湿的眼睛睁开，紧张的情绪暴露出来。孕期的但丁身体各处都太过敏感，保护腹中孩子是omega与生俱来的责任。

“没事，嘘—” 维吉尔低沉的声音成功安抚下慌张的但丁，他放慢动作，却在挺进的那一刻用力，紧实的内穴被操开，蠕动的肉壁按压着维吉尔的阴茎，带给他绝顶的餍足。再一次撞到隐秘的小口时仿佛被一张小嘴亲吻着，贪婪地欢迎入侵者的捅进，但丁的声音在维吉尔进到生殖腔的那一刻变得高尖，很快就泄了出来，铃口一突一突地吐出浊液，他抽搐着高潮了。

玩弄乳头的手指向下划着，路过微微隆起的腹部抵达肚脐，动作轻柔的上面画圈圈。被这阵酥麻的感觉驱使着，但丁把头转到一边，脚趾卷起，双手在维吉尔的背部留下了红色的抓痕，却在半魔强大的自愈力下迅速消失。

“维吉尔...” 他的嗓音像高声喊到无声那样虚弱，细声地叫唤着哥哥的名字，等维吉尔再次凑到他眼前时，两人鼻尖对鼻尖，维吉尔本来梳上去的头发在汗水的功劳下垂落，刮过但丁的脸带来微微的痒，逗得但丁露出微笑。

“再用力一点...我想要更多...！啊！” 他的请求再次被满足，本来还在顾忌但丁的状况的维吉尔也开始感到难耐，房里的气温变高，浓烈香醇的酒味在窄小的空间里打转，旖旎的氛围成了最佳的催情剂。维吉尔的动作逐渐粗暴，他加快耸动的速度，大床发出吱呀吱呀的声响，但维吉尔只听到弟弟甜腻的呻吟。

从后腰处伸展的金属质感的尾巴用尖锐的顶部描绘着但丁大腿的曲线，顺着路线往上爬，最后环住但丁的腰部，成了主人宣誓独占的起步。但丁在维吉尔越来越浓的信息素中放松了身躯，充满攻击性的信息素却让但丁感到轻松，他的哥哥是有着刺激香味的苦艾酒，味道却柔顺如牛奶，苦涩的甘草味让但丁回味无穷，无法拒绝。如果苦艾酒真的能致幻，他都要开始怀疑眼前的哥哥是不是只在梦里出现的幻影。

发现但丁不专心，维吉尔在他的颈后的腺体留下一个深红的牙印，刺痛感和快感混合，注入的信息素诱使但丁的身体顺从本能向标记的对象屈服。维吉尔每一次的撞击都会闯进为他打开的腔内，却没有再深入，但这样也让但丁只能啊啊啊的叫着，在最后的几十次的顶撞后，两人一起抵达顶峰，维吉尔在但丁的体内射出，一股股滚烫的精液刺激着高潮的但丁，让他直接哭出了声，脑袋瞬间空白，什么都听不到了。随后维吉尔也没抽出，继续深埋在但丁体内让他含着。

呜咽声惹人怜惜，维吉尔在但丁的脸上留下细碎的亲吻，他的弟弟只是卷起身体把自己锁进维吉尔的怀里，闻着熟悉的味道瘫软在床，很快就在疲惫感的怂恿下睡去。维吉尔躺在一旁，伸长手把挂在一旁的大衣拿过来披在但丁身上，等他完全熟睡后才下床帮两人清洗。起身时抽出的阴茎带出粘稠的白色液体，淫靡的画面和‘波’的一声水声使得维吉尔眼睛发红，好不容易才压下再次冲动的欲望。

在他走向浴室时，他听到了楼下传来撞门声。

++++

一打开大门，尼禄立刻紧绷着身体，神经线被狠狠拉扯，alpha的天性会下意识地排斥其他alpha，更别说在这事务所里到处都是侵略性强大的alpha信息素。他捂紧口鼻，空间残留的信息素依旧在刺激着他抽动的神经，烦躁感涌上心头，他狠狠地咬牙，努力分辨出另外残留的苹果味，熟悉的omega的信息素安抚下敏感的精神，尼禄试图放松进入备战状态的身体，四处寻找他父亲和叔叔的身影。

每走几步他都会像扇走烟味那样驱赶那刺鼻的苦艾酒的气味，等到他觉得味道没那么浓烈的时候楼梯间传来瞬间变得更加强烈的刺激。他立刻忍不住爆粗，不意外地在楼梯上方看到他父亲的身影。Alpha对入侵的对象都有着严重的敌对情绪，平常压抑着也就相安无事，但一旦爆发就会产生冲突，即使维吉尔自认忍耐力比常人高，此时也难以忍受。

维吉尔确认了来者是他亲生儿子而不是什么不明人士后，才压下暴涨的信息素，让他儿子放松。两人勉强压抑着本能对视着，尼禄有些尴尬地站在下方，不懂该怎么向这个刚刚相认的父亲交流。维吉尔走下楼梯，只是微微地瞟了他一眼，对他说来了就在这里住下吧，但丁会希望你留下的。

对维吉尔的提议感到诧异，即使他们是父子，却也还属于不熟悉对方信息素的状态，让一个alpha留在自己伴侣在的范围内实在有些奇怪。他知道维吉尔肯定知道但丁被他标记过的事实，所以他对维吉尔的提议更加疑惑。

维吉尔居然没有爆发？身为年轻气盛的青年alpha，尼禄表示这不可能。

但他实在拒绝不了这个甜蜜的邀请，他想要见到但丁，再次深吻那柔软的双唇，啃咬那耸立的乳粒和揉捏那手感绝佳的臀部，想被那让他心醉的成熟苹果味的信息素环绕着，更想再望着那闪着耀眼光芒的双眼映照着他的身影。最终他还是接受了这个提案，并决定为但丁制作午餐，他走向厨房，看到维吉尔在装着水。

事实上，现在尼禄不太想接近维吉尔。不是他不太熟悉身为父亲的维吉尔（也有一点），更重要的原因是维吉尔身上有着浓重的味道，那是属于但丁的信息素，尼禄再清楚不过了。他甚至知道要如何才能在一个alpha身上找到这么浓郁的味道，妒忌像毒蛇缠绕着他的心脏，他却不能开口询问。无论是询问但丁在哪里还是身上的味道来源，都无比尴尬，更重要的是，他真的妒忌到快要发狂。

Alpha的独占欲是他们的天性，想要霸占标记了的omega是他们的本能，自从但丁愿意让他标记以后，他着实享受着能独占传奇恶魔猎人的美好感觉，无可否认，他爱但丁，所以他更加无法忍受自己的伴侣会被其他人玷污。然而维吉尔是第一个标记但丁的人，他的地位比后来的尼禄更高，即使是alpha也难以抗拒这样的压制。要不是维吉尔太久没回来，尼禄留在但丁体内的信息素也不会比维吉尔来的浓烈。

维吉尔没多看他一眼，只是绕过他往外走，再次贴近的果香让尼禄按捺不住。心里的恶魔在耳边怂恿他，alpha的血液翻滚着，他抓住了维吉尔的肩膀，尽量以平静但依旧带着颤抖的语气问道：“为什么？...为什么当初你要...要丢下但丁一个人？”

维吉尔有些惊讶尼禄问的是这个，他还以为尼禄想知道的是自己的身世，不过想到但丁原先缠绕着的味道，维吉尔就明白了。

他直视着尼禄那夹杂焦虑和烦躁的双眼，语气淡然地回答：“那只是年少的选择，至少现在我们能够一直在一起了。” 维吉尔并不想知道尼禄是否能接受他的答案，那不在他的考虑范围以内，不过身为父亲，他还是希望孩子能够接受这个事实。

即使他更明白尼禄会难以接受的真实原因。但维吉尔是一个alpha，他也有自己的尊严，无法接受别人试图霸占自己的另一半，更别说那是自己的儿子。

“但是！”尼禄试图争辩些什么，但是维吉尔难得粗暴地打断了他，“尼禄，他是你母亲！” 

尼禄怔住了，他不是没想过，但真的听到的时候还是有些难以置信。或许是对但丁无法割舍的爱意在鼓动，尼禄直接反问：“那又怎样？你和但丁还是亲兄弟！双生子！”

在爆出这一句话的时候，尼禄能明显感到维吉尔身上爆发的信息素，尼禄下意识地反击，同样压抑不了咆哮的信息素，两者在事务所里膨胀对峙，尼禄在维吉尔更强大的信息素的压制下开始头疼和呼吸困难，但他不莫名地不想认输，明明说出那样的话后他立刻后悔了，却不愿示弱。

如果在这里认输，那他再也没有勇气说出内心的想法，更加不能实现自己的愿望了，尼禄清晰地听到内心的呐喊。

Alpha们之间不是动手就是信息素对战，如果这时候外头有对信息素不敏感的beta路过也可能会被里头的气味熏晕，更别说对alpha气味极度敏感的omega。但丁本来还在熟睡，楼下高昂的战意和爆发的信息素让他难受地想干呕，脑袋一片混乱，本就疲软的身体更加没力，肚子里传来的细微阵痛让但丁心慌，额头直冒冷汗。

“那两个...蠢货在干什么！” 咬牙狠狠地埋汰楼下的两个男人，但丁勉强撑起身体，想要到楼下查明状况，最好还能给两人一人来一刀。但很快的，楼下的碰撞突兀地消失，但丁松了一口气，再次瘫倒在松软的床上。棉被和身上的大衣还有着维吉尔的酒香味，但丁这时候倒是不想闻到了，刚才的冲击太大，他甚至觉得自己的鼻子快要失灵。

半晌，房门被打开，维吉尔难得慌张的面孔出现，他紧张地走到但丁身边扶起他，问他有没有事。尼禄跟随在后，他有些紧张，像被父母抓到偷吃的小孩那样害怕，当他看到但丁脸色苍白的时候更加慌张。他们会立刻停战还是因为两人发现但丁的信息素突然变得不稳定，想起但丁现在的身体状况，维吉尔顾不得和尼禄计较，赶紧上楼查看但丁的情况，尼禄也感觉到不稳定的信息素，omega很难承受这么浓烈的信息素碰撞，即使是强如但丁那样犹如alpha的omega，所以他也跟着一起上楼了。

“除了差点被你们熏晕，没事！” 但丁给了他哥一个白眼，对哥哥难得的温柔半点也不领情。他看了面有愧色的维吉尔，再看看扭捏不安的尼禄，大约猜到了事情的真相。他埋怨似的瞪着他哥哥，“都这么大了还和自己儿子计较！” 说完推开他哥，招手要尼禄过来。

尼禄像个做错事的小狼狗，垂着头向主人走去，但丁都快看到那低落的小尾巴了。他有些想笑，但又担心尼禄会更紧张，只好按捺笑意。尼禄走到床边，就在维吉尔的对面方向，被但丁拉上床，摸着短短的银白发，像哄小孩子一样地和他说我没事，别担心。

尼禄不想被但丁当小孩看待，但这时候他不敢反驳，只好恶狠狠地盯着但丁，又在看到但丁的疲态后低下头。但丁终于忍不住笑出声，大力地在他头上揉了揉，再次换来尼禄不满的眼神。但丁亲吻在尼禄的脸颊，才使得尼禄和但丁说话。

“我...对不起...” 支支吾吾的道歉在尼禄的视线掉落在大衣也没能遮掩的弧度时戛然而止。但丁怀孕了，这是空白的脑袋里唯一的信息。察觉到尼禄的视线，但丁用一种自己也没发现的温柔表情看着隆起的腹部，笑着对尼禄说：“你要有弟弟或妹妹了。” 

尼禄突然觉得但丁好残忍。明明他也曾标记过但丁，也是他的alpha，现在却在他面前说出这些话，尼禄的心很痛，痛到快无法呼吸。他决定标记但丁的时候，就已经注定他再也标记不了别人，一生忠诚于自己的omega也是alpha的天性。

但丁这是做出了选择，他选择了维吉尔。

维吉尔在一旁静静地看着，看到但丁发现低落的尼禄时亲昵地搂着他，看到尼禄惊讶的表情，觉得自己和尼禄刚刚的争夺就像抢玩具的幼稚小孩一样毫无意义。

尼禄错了，但丁的确是做了选择，但他不只是选了维吉尔，他还选了尼禄。

亲情和爱情的界限在维吉尔和但丁之间早已模糊，他们对彼此的感情不是三言两语就能够定义，更不是一两个词就能决定。尼禄是但丁的儿子，但是但丁和尼禄都对对方有着超越母子的情感，维吉尔闭上双眼，他无法再次拒绝但丁，或许这样才是最好的选择。

他相信尼禄对但丁的感情。在他还是V的时候就能看出这个孩子对但丁那无法掩饰的爱意，更别说他亲耳听到的事。

++++

那是一次的偶然。他突发奇想地想去找但丁聊天，内心不知名的冲动在推动着他的脚步。于是V走到了房车，正想要开门的时候看到车门没关紧，还听到了细碎的暧昧声响。

“尼禄...！啊！再用力点！” 但丁的呻吟像是一把利剑穿透耳膜，V怔住了，这是他第二次听到但丁发出这么甜腻的声音。他的眼帘垂下，遮掩住眼里奔腾的情感，也同时错过了当场离开的时机。

回应但丁的是一声比一声更高的撞击声，啪啪啪的声响在空旷的车内回响，传到了门外。格里芬早早就失了踪影，不敢来打扰这个醋意横生的alpha。V紧握着银杖试图冷却内心发狂的妒忌和愤怒，也多亏他魔力没那么强，意志力是他最后的防线，才没有让自己的信息素铺天盖地。

“嗯！别咬！” 房车继续播放着现场直播，V的思绪随着听到的内容回到了他第一次标记但丁的那时候。

那时候的V还是维吉尔，在塔上侵犯着他的亲生弟弟，但丁的挣扎让他更兴奋，他迫不及待地想要独占这美好的果实，恶魔的血脉在催促他征服身下之人，鼻尖环绕着清淡的气味，这是他第一次闻到但丁的信息素的味道。

但丁像刚刚结果的青涩苹果，露水还贴在外皮，咬一口就能享受到喷出的甜汁和爽口的脆感，诱使维吉尔更加无情地夺取，把一切都吞噬。

但丁发情了，维吉尔根本无法忍耐自己的欲望，他啃咬着但丁的乳尖，双手毫不留情地揉捏着松软的肉体，不等但丁适应就直闯内部，把但丁痛的脸色发白。不过omega的身体天生就适合让心意的alpha进入，但丁的内穴很快就溢出汁水润滑甬道，窄小的内壁包裹着维吉尔的阴茎，被撞得差点泄了。

但丁虽然不是第一次发情，但是那熟悉的气息不断告诉他，这是你哥哥，你可以放心地把自己交给他。前一刻还打得你死我活的兄弟却在粗糙的地面上厮磨，周围的恶魔雕像像是在注视着斯巴达后裔的之间难以割舍的情感。他们都说不出口，只能用身体传达着最深的内心，即使那可能永远都得不到对方的接受。

但丁抬高腰肢，在维吉尔的耳边挑衅他，索求更加用力的撞击和更多的亲吻。维吉尔没有多少调情的动作，只是一味地捅进，但丁在强烈的疼痛和细微的快感中逐渐沉沦。维吉尔看到但丁开始放松，征服欲得到了满足，于是他加快速度，把自己进的更深处，一只手把但丁的头推到一旁，露出几乎看不出形状的腺体。他伸出舌头舔舐着敏感的后颈，弟弟的身体传来微微的颤抖，不甘示弱的但丁咬住了他的手指，一根一根地吞进，再用牙齿小力地咬着手指。

Alpha的本能告诉他要找到那个隐藏的入口，成结后再射满他的肚子，咬下后颈的腺体让他的弟弟完全属于他。他也成功了，餍足的野兽在内心停下了嘶吼，粗暴的性爱换来满地的鲜血。穿着鲜红大衣的弟弟在这样的情况下更显艳丽。

他顺好气息，起身整理好自己的衣着，转身给了但丁一刀，算是他在坠入地狱之前给与弟弟最后的爱。

V再度睁开眼，房车内的直播已经快要结束了。但丁哭喘着要尼禄更加深入，尼禄似乎进到了生殖腔，但丁的呻吟短短续续，之后只听到两人的粗喘声。

V转身想要离去，耳朵却捕抓到情意正浓的对话。

“但丁...我爱你！”  
“哈...哈...傻小子！我也爱你...”

耳边再度传来甜腻的吸吮声，V摸上自己的双唇，在自己的意志力完全崩塌之前离开了现场。

++++

睁开眼，但丁一脸老哥你咋了的表情看着他。看来他沉入自己的思绪太久，尼禄和但丁都有些担心地看着他。

“维吉尔？” 维吉尔凑上前给了但丁一个深吻，当着尼禄的面前加深了亲吻。粘稠的水声直达尼禄的耳里，年轻的半魔深觉自己被鄙视了。

他不甘示弱，硬是凑上前抢走了但丁的双唇，维吉尔也不在意，他的双手游走在但丁的身体，与二十年前相比成熟许多的肉体散发着熟透的果香。

但丁长大后和年轻时的气味有了些许改变。本来还青涩的果实变成了熟透的苹果，透出丝丝酒味，让人沉醉其中。

维吉尔稍稍释放自己的信息素，房里酒味愈加浓郁，尼禄也发松了压抑的信息素，清新的气味环绕着但丁，宛如夏日的果实，把但丁熏得飘飘然。他忍不住渴求更多，被他哥哥和儿子紧抱着有种常人无法理解的满足感。

他是真的很幸福。在失去了自己也数不清的代价后，他终于找回了最重要的两个人。

两人没有进入但丁，只是用手调弄着他身体的每一个部分，色情又单纯地划过每一个领域，然后抵达敏感的阴茎和后穴。维吉尔缓慢地伸入手指，只是在外围转动，时不时探入小口，直到但丁渴求的嗓音在耳边响起才塞入一只手指。尼禄也没有停止，他抓起但丁的勃起抚弄着，速度越来越快，但丁呜咽着要求更多，最后在尼禄和维吉尔越发浓烈的信息素下高潮。但丁饱满的浓香果味浦散在空气中，甜腻的味道钻入鼻腔，尼禄和维吉尔在但丁的亲吻下一起抵达顶峰。

三人躺在窄小的床铺，沉浸在幸福的氛围。

意识模糊之际，但丁还能感觉到这两人在用眼神交锋，他一把推开两人，看来要让这个家更加相亲相爱还需要一段时间。

—END—


End file.
